The purpose of the Genetic/Genomic Data Analysis core is to provide the capacity to rigorously and efficiently address the overall hypothesis and goals of the proposed Center and its individual projects through state of the art approaches to quantitative genetics, genomics, health outcomes and integrated systems biology. The overall hypothesis of this application is that epithelial cell genes play a central role in the pathogenesis and successful treatment of allergic disorders;each of the projects has specific aims that address different aspects of this overall hypothesis. The aims of this Core are thus to: 1) provide study design, data management, and analysis support to the project investigators to fulfill their specific aims;2) integrate data collected in the individual projects and thereby further interactions among projects on the role of epithelial genes in allergic inflammation;and 3) promote additional analyses and investigations that support the central theme and overall goals of this center. To fulfill these aims, this core includes an experienced set of faculty and staff with recognized expertise in statistical analysis, epidemiology, quantitative genetics, genomics, bioinformatics, and data management. Core investigators will meet routinely with each other, and with project investigators as needed. The PI of this core will meet routinely with project leadership to maintain accountability and prioritize the research support of the core. The primary projects described in this application involve analysis of samples and data derived from case-control and family studies that are based on large and growing registries of children seen at Cincinnati Children's with allergic disorders. These projects will require application of analytic methods appropriate for genetic epidemiology and microarray studies, including univariate comparisons and multivariable modelling to account for multiple genes and/or environmental factors as appropriate. The core will also support analysis of an extant population-based cohort of asthmatic children to test the replication of findings of the asthma case-control study conducted in project by Khurana.